Suna no Jinchûriki
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Fermez les yeux et imaginez une fille bruyante à la moquerie facile. Ca y est vous la tenez ? Je me présente! Je suis le numéro 13, copie presque parfaite du réceptacle de Shukaku. Et devinez quoi? J'ai la poisse! Demandez à Gaara...
1. Sayonara vieux croutons!

Un Gaara Kazekage = conseil en danger.

En effet, imaginez vous! Le Jinchûriki de Suna ne leur obéit plus! A celà, les vieux débris ont la solution: créer une autre arme, une qui leur obéisse cette fois. Mais une réplique exacte des pouvoirs de Gaara leur obéira-t-elle plus que l'original?

Que se passerait-il si leur gentil petit cobaye leur échappait et se liait d'amitier avec un certain rouquin?

* * *

« Bon sang il faut que je me tire d'ici et en vitesse ! »

Facile à dire, oui. Mais à faire, c'était une toute autre histoire. J'étais comme qui dirait dans un sacré pétrin, et pas du tout en bonne voie pour en sortir. Que je vous donne un aperçu potable de la scène, vous allez vite comprendre. D'ores et déjà laissez moi me présenter : je suis le numéro 13 – ce qui, soit dit entre nous, expliquerait ma malchance –, et je suis aussi le seul cobaye qui ait survécu à la transformation génétique.

Et là vous vous demandez tous « qu'est-ce qu'est en train de nous baragouiner ce cette folle dans son couloir ? ». Et bien cette folle, comme vous dites, est en train d'essayer de s'échapper du laboratoire de Frankenstein ! Bon OK j'arrête les blagues vaseuses, surtout que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Shukaku, vous connaissez ? Le démon tanuki maitre du sable, celui qui a été enfermé dans un réceptacle à sa naissance. Et bien j'en suis une copie, encore imparfaite bien sûr. Apparemment, le jinchûriki détenteur du démon en a eu assez d'obéir aux ordres du conseil, qui a décidé de reprendre les choses en main.

Et c'est là que j'interviens. Enfin, c'est plutôt là que j'apparais. Je suis née de l'alliance de deux éprouvettes, comme on dit, et mon sang réunit toute la puissance de plusieurs clans légendaires. Ces messieurs du conseil ayant jugé Shukaku trop dangereux – pour leur petite pomme évidemment, pas pour le village qu'est que vous pensiez ? – il leur fallait quelque chose pour riposter ; c'est-à-dire moi.

Mais passons. Comme le réceptacle désobéissant, j'en ai moi aussi eu assez des manipulations génétiques et des expériences foireuses. Ce qui explique ma fuite. Ma _presque_ fuite. Il faudrait déjà que je puisse trouver la sortie ! Voilà dix minutes déjà que je tourne en rond comme un chien qui se mord la queue ( j'espère ne pas avoir l'air aussi bête que le pauvre animal qui ne se rend pas compte que la queue qu'il course depuis trois heures, c'est la sienne ) et je commence à désespérer de trouver un jour enfin la sortie.

Les alarmes s'enclenchent soudain. Ca y est, on s'était rendu compte que la cellule 13 était vide. Si je ne me dépêchais pas j'étais cuite ! Au sens littéral du terme. ( Saviez vous que soumettre un jinchûriki à une haute température pouvait le pousser à développer ses capacités plus vite que la normale ? Non ? Alors attendez que je me fasse rattraper et je vous ferai une démo ) Des bruits de pas résonnent à l'autre bout du couloir et je me précipite dans la direction opposée. Avec un peu de chance, je déboulerai dehors avec assez d'avance pour pouvoir disparaitre. Des cris raisonnent à mes oreilles.

« Reviens ici c'est un ordre ! »

C'est ça compte là-dessus ! Personne ne serait assez bête pour t'écouter mon gars ! Même pas moi. Enfin j'aperçois un carré de lumière, à quelques mètres à peine devant moi. Je pousse un cri de victoire et accélère le pas, déboulant à toute bringue devant la sortie qui s'obstrue d'un coup, soudain condamnée par une foule de ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents.

Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu les épargner. J'aurais pu. Mais entre leurs vies et la mienne, le choix était vite fait, non ? Au dehors il y avait le désert, sec et brûlant, et tout le sable qui s'y trouvait m'obéissait. Eh ! Je n'étais pas la copie de Shukaku pour rien ! Ni une, ni deux, j'enterrais mes adversaires sous une bonne couche de sable et sautais par dessus leurs têtes à demi enterrées. Une seconde après j'étais dehors, baignée par les rayons d'un soleil en fusion. Maintenant je devais filer, courir n'importe où du moment que c'était loin d'ici. Direction : la liberté ! Enfin… ça, c'était sans compter l'apparition d'un drôle de type devant moi. A son teint pâle et à ses yeux cernés, je reconnu immédiatement celui qu'on m'avait décrit comme étant le réceptacle de Shukaku. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'observer de ses yeux verts. Quant à moi je ne m'encombrais pas de formules de politesse et, après un regard menaçant, je le dépassais sans même le regarder. J'avais beau avoir été créée pour ça, je ne recherchais pas la bagarre – et encore moins avec lui.

« Attends. »

Curieusement, je m'immobilisais. Obéir à sa voix avait été plus fort que moi. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment ! J'entendais déjà les cris des membres du conseil de rapprocher, et avec eux ma captivité. Un grognement sourd monta des tréfonds de ma gorge tandis que je luttais pour reprendre ma course. Le sable, qui m'avait jusqu'alors obéit, s'enroula autour de mes chevilles, formant un solide étau qui me cloua sur place. Alors ça non pas question ! Usant de toute ma volonté ( et même d'un peu du désespoir ), j'ordonnais au sable de me relâcher. Il frémit un peu, desserra son étreinte puis revint en position initiale. A côté de moi le garçon aux cheveux roux transpirait, tout comme moi.

« Je vois… » grinçais-je, acide.

« C'est une lutte de volonté. »

Sa détermination de me garder prisonnière contre la mienne de m'enfuir. Le sable obéirait au plus obstiné des deux. Tandis que je m'échinais à m'échapper, mes poursuivants jaillirent de l'entrée du souterrain. Ils s'immobilisèrent en apercevant le rouquin, puis moi.

« Mai… maitre Kazekage ! »

Hein ? Eh minute ! Vous voulez dire que ce type là c'était le Kazekage ? Alors depuis le début j'étais un instrument de conspiration ? Et là, tout de suite, j'étais en train d'essayer de fausser compagnie au maitre de Suna ? Ma mâchoire étant bien accrochée, elle ne dégringola pas jusqu'au sol mais ce fut tout comme. Je restais muette, sciée sur place avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait avalé un chardon. Le sable retomba mollement autour de mes chevilles alors que le Kazekage me jetait un œil indéchiffrable. Il me dévisagea deux secondes puis reporta son attention sur les quelques ninjas décrépits qui nous faisaient face. Ces derniers ne fanfaronnaient plus comme lorsque j'étais au fond de ma cellule. Au contraire, ils flippaient à mort !

« Kazekage-sama, quelle surprise de vous voir dans un endroit si reculé du désert… » minauda une vieille bique en souriant de toutes ses fausses dents.

D'où j'étais je pouvais facilement distinguer la sueur froide qui suintait de leurs visages décharnés. L'ambiance n'était plus à la confiance chez les cadavres ambulants ! L'un d'entre eux – un homme centenaire aux sourcils broussailleux – leva son doigt vers moi en arborant son plus beau sourire.

« Cette fille, seigneur Kazekage… c'est une criminelle que nous avions traqué et emprisonné. Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne voulions pas vous ennuyer avec ça… Mais voilà qu'elle a tenté de s'enfuir, la petite peste ! Heureusement que vous l'avez rattrapée, elle risquait de commettre d'autres méfaits… »

Mon corps entier se raidit et je laissais échapper une plainte étranglée. De quoi ???!! Moi ? Une criminelle ?! C'était finement joué, bravo le vieux ! C'était un sacré bon menteur ! Sortie de mon hébétude je recommençais à m'agiter dans le sable, cherchant à me défaire de l'emprise du rouquin.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! » beuglais-je.

« Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! »

Une nouvelle vague de sable vint bloquer mes bras, me clouant assise au sol. Le type à la jarre ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois vers moi depuis le début de la conversation, et je craignais qu'il ne soit dupe des mensonges de l'ancêtre. Je ne cessais cependant pas de gesticuler, me débattant de toutes mes forces en fusillant mon geôlier du regard.

« Remettez la nous, Kazekage-sama, nous nous occuperons d'elle. Elle n'est pas digne que vous gaspilliez votre temps à la maitriser… »

Sur ce le vieil homme tendit la main – une main fourbe – et s'inclina de la manière la plus fausse qui soit. Son interlocuteur, stoïque depuis le début, observa cette main tenue sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste.

« Je vais la prendre avec moi. » déclara-t-il simplement en leur tournant le dos, me faisant face.

La tribu des déchets vivants suffoqua un moment, prise d'horreur. Leurs petites magouilles risquaient d'être découvertes si je venais à parler. Ah ! Ah ! Les voilà qui suaient à grosses gouttes !

« Mais… » commença l'un d'entre eux d'un ton mal assuré.

« Mais c'est une criminelle, elle doit retourner en prison ! Vous ne pouvez pas la garder comme ça près de v… »

Sa voix chevrotante mourut lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard du rouquin. De mon côté, je monopolisais toutes mes forces dans un seul but : faire obéir ce fichu sable afin de me libérer. Le Kazekage sembla remarquer un manque d'obéissance parmi ses grains de sable puisque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

« Viens avec moi. » dit-il simplement.

« Je ne t'enfermerai pas. »

Je retins un rire jaune. C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu ne m'enfermeras pas et moi je suis un caniche à poils longs ! Je fais le beau, j'aboie quand j'ai faim et je cours après la baballe ! Non, non et non, je n'y croyais pas. Et pourtant une fois encore je ne pu désobéir et le suivi d'un pas mécanique, laissant derrière moi une troupe de vieillards pas contents et une cellule où – je l'espérais – je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds.


	2. Bienvenue à Suna!

Voici donc la situation : j'étais enfin sortie de ma cellule, _presque_ libre et _encore_ dans la merde ! Après m'avoir fait traverser le désert d'une traite, le Kazekage m'avait emmené dans ses appartements. Là, il m'avait fait assoir et s'était éclipsé, me laissant seule aux prises avec sa sœur – une blonde tyrannique – et son frère qui avait, à mon goût, un poil trop de maquillage sur la bobine. Bref, la blonde me dévisageait comme un animal curieux tandis que je restais sur mes gardes, prête à filer à la première occasion. La moindre baisse d'attention de leur part était mon ticket de sortie. En attendant, je me faisais littéralement bombarder de questions.

Comment tu t'appelles ? D'où tu viens ? Qu'est ce que t'as fais ? Et bla, bla, bla… Dommage pour toi, blondinette, je ne suis pas d'humeur à taper la causette ! A côté d'elle son frère tentait de la faire taire, bien plus lucide qu'elle quand à ses chances d'obtenir une réponse de ma part.

« Temari laisses la tranquille, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas le moment de l'épuiser. De toute façon Gaara ne va pas tarder à arriver.

_ Fous moi la paix, Kankuro. J'essaye juste de la faire parler un peu ! Y a rien de mal à ça, non ? » rétorqua la blonde d'un air menaçant.

Dans un coin de mon cerveau, j'enregistrais les prénoms de chacun. Peut-être cela me sera-t-il utile, qui sait ?

Temari avait les cheveux noués en quatre couettes symétriques sur l'arrière du crâne. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux gracieux, avec des longs cils très épais. En voyant sa tenue je pensais immédiatement à un filet à poisson. Mais bon, du moment que ce n'était pas moi qui portait ce genre de truc… Quant à son frère ses habits étaient noirs de la tête aux pieds. Un vrai bout de charbon ambulant ! Un bout de charbon qui serait tombé dans un pot de peinture par 40°C de température. Et enfin Gaara… Je supposais qu'il s'agissait du Kazekage, ce qui fut vite confirmé à son arrivée. Ses cheveux ébouriffés tiraient sur le roux foncé, presque rouge. Ses yeux verts étaient ternes quoique profonds et soulignés de cernes aussi noirs que la cendre. Sa tenue était sobre, celle de millions d'autres shinobis à la différence qu'il portait en permanence un jarre sur le dos. Les deux autres se retournèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'il entra et referma la porte derrière lui sans un mot.

« Te voilà de retour. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Ses yeux ne laissaient transparaitre aucune émotion. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout. Comment savoir à quoi m'attendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi impénétrable que la glace ?

« Elle a mangé ? » questionna-t-il en zieutant sa sœur.

Cette dernière piqua un fard et se frappa le front.

« Oups ! Désolée… Avec toutes ces questions j'ai totalement oublié d'aller lui chercher à manger ! » s'excusa-t-elle en souriant d'un air niais.

« J'y vais. » dit-elle en s'éclipsant – et en rasant les murs ???!

Gaara tourna les yeux de quelques imperceptibles millimètres.

« Kankuro. » appella-t-il.

« Oui ?

_ Accompagne la.

_ Bien. »

J'hallucinais. Tout le monde lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil ! ( c'était le cas de le dire ! ) Quand son frère eu disparu de la pièce, le Kazekage s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à se planter à deux centimètres de mon visage. Une drôle d'impression m'envahit soudain. Cette sensation c'était… oui, c'était bien du sable ! Il y avait du sable tout proche ! A l'intérieur je veux dire ! Concentrant toute mon attention sur la faible aura qui parcourait les grains, je tentais de m'en approprier le contrôle. Si je pouvais lui porter un coup – rien qu'un seul ! – j'aurais alors assez de temps pour foutre le camp d'ici.

« N'y pense même pas. »

La voix du roux était grave et pourtant très calme. Je frissonnais. Une fois encore, mon pouvoir retomba jusqu'au néant face à ses yeux qui, implacables, me dévisageaient. Impossible de faire bouger la moindre pincée de sable.

« Rhaaaa !!!! » m'énervais-je soudain en reculant d'un bond agacé.

« Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! »

C'était rageant ! D'ordinaire le moindre grain de sable se pliait à mes ordres, et voilà que face à _lui_ – que j'étais censée affronter un jour ou l'autre – plus rien ne m'obéissait. Pire, c'était _moi_ qui devais obéir à ses ordres ! Et pas moyen de m'y soustraire !

Le rouquin m'observa cinq secondes, surprit par ma brusque réaction.

« Comment se fait-il que tu puisses… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par l'arrivée fracassante d'une Temari chargée de nourriture.

« Et voilààààààààààààà !!!!!! » cria-t-elle en brandissant fièrement un plat entier d'onigri.

Elle posa le plat sur une table à quelques centimètres de moi et m'invita à m'y assoir d'un geste satisfait. Pitié ne me dites pas que c'est elle qui les a cuisiné ! Quelque chose me dit que ce serait vomitif. Je détournais la tête d'un air boudeur, bien décidée à ne pas toucher à sa nourriture.

« J'ai pas faim. » grommelais-je.

Et là, le drame. Mon traitre d'estomac, alléché par l'odeur du riz, rugit de la plus belle et la plus évocatrice manière qui soit. Diable soit de cette poche à bouffe ! Temari étouffa un rire avant de me mettre un onigri sous le nez, onigri que je dévorais sur le champ avant d'en prendre un autre, puis encore un, et ce jusqu'à vider tout le plat. Derrière moi je senti des sourires moqueurs auxquels je ne prêtais pas la moindre attention. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé ? Bien trop longtemps au goût de mon estomac qui râlait encore, même après avoir vidé le plat. Cette fois Kankuro éclata franchement de rire et descendit m'en chercher deux plats de plus, que je dévorais aussi rapidement que le premier. Ceci fait, je grommelais un « merci » étouffé qui fit sourire mes hôtes.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Temari.

« Maintenant tu peux peut-être nous dire ton nom ?

_ Numéro 13. » tranchais-je net, coupant court à toute discussion.

Les deux ninjas ouvrirent des yeux ronds de surprise, pas du tout préparés à une telle réponse.

« P… pardon ? » demanda Temari en affichant un sourire légèrement contrit.

« Numéro 13 ! C'est moi. » martelais-je en soulevant mon tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi le numéro tatoué au bas de mon ventre.

Ils restèrent hébétés un moment, comme deux poissons rouges sortis de l'eau ( ce qui, dans le cas de Kankuro, était assez réaliste ) puis reprirent leur souffle en maugréant.

« C'est pas un nom, ça. Tu n'as rien d'autre ? Tu n'avais pas un nom, avant ? »

Je secouais négativement la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de avant. »

Ma remarque les précipita au fin fond des méandres de leurs pauvres boites crâniennes pour une retraite réflexive qui promettait d'être longue. En gros, ils réfléchissaient. Seul le Kazekage – que l'on n'avait pas entendu depuis un bon moment – comprit ce dont je voulais parler.

« Il faut te trouver un nom. » dit-il calmement, les yeux rivés au sol qu'ils fixaient depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà.

Temari frappa dans ses mains, toute jouasse à l'idée de me donner un nom.

« Oh ouiii ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« J'ai plein d'idées en réserve ! Que dirais tu de Scanpy ? »

Je sursautais, une horrible grimace sur le visage. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce nom ?!

« Ayu ? Patty ?

_ Saeko !

_ Laisse tomber Kankuro t'es nul en prénoms ! Et que dirais tu de Lily ? »

Cette fois j'étais _vraiment_ devenue un chien. Un gentil petit toutou à qui ses maitres tentaient désespérément de trouver un nom. Le plus débile qui soit, de préférence. A la prochaine salve de proposition, j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il y aurait Médor dans le lot.

« Yusuki. »

La blonde et son frangin maquillé se turent subitement. Gaara, dos au mur et les yeux toujours plongé dans le vague, murmurait ce prénom.

« Ce sera Yusuki. »

Ses yeux verts quittèrent le sol pour se poser sur moi, une lueur interrogative au fond des prunelles.

« Ca te va ? »

Je restais coite un moment, ne sachant que répondre. « Yusuki ». Ca sonnait bien, il y avait une certaine énergie dans ce prénom. Hochant doucement la tête, je détournais le regard et balbutiais un « oui » à peine audible.

« Yusuki ? » répéta Temari, l'air un peu perplexe.

« Où es-tu allé chercher un nom pareil ? » demanda-t-elle à son frère cadet qui, au lieu de lui répondre, continua à me fixer.

« Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien ! Elle m'a l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempé, ça lui ira parfaitement ! » plaisanta Kankuro en tapotant le haut des couettes de la blonde.

Temari lui envoya un bon coup dans les côtes, vexée d'être ainsi traitée en gamine, puis reporta son attention sur moi. Elle me tendit la main, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

« Bienvenue à Suna, Yusuki ! »

_Bienvenue à Suna…_ Trois mots qui résonnèrent dans ma tête. D'un moment à l'autre j'allais me transformer en caniche, c'était sûr. Je rêvais, ou alors c'était une hallucination due à la drogue. Oui c'était ça. J'étais encore enfermée dans ma cellule et j'allais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Je dû m'asséner une bonne douzaine de claques mentales pour pouvoir réaliser. J'étais bel et bien éveillée, et je n'étais plus enfermée. Devant mes yeux grands ouverts la main de Temari attendait toujours, bienveillante et chaleureuse. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de rompre l'illusion, quand soudain je senti ma main décoller de mes genoux, portée par une multitude de grains de sables. Un peu en retrait, Gaara dirigea ma main jusque dans celle de Temari. Sa façon à lui de me dire « bienvenu ».


	3. Filet à poisson et tenue de nudiste

« Non, non et NON !!! »

Dans la chambre de Temari, j'esquivais les assauts de la blonde qui, cintre en main, tentait désespérément de m'attraper.

« Yusuki viens ici ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester habillée comme ça ?!

_ J'ai dis NON ! Il est hors de question que j'enfile _ça _! »

Le fameux « ça » que je m'évertuais à repousser était en fait une tenue de Temari. La première fois que je l'ai vue, souvenez vous, j'avais trouvé son look plutôt… disons, euh… _maritime_. Hors de question que je ressemble à un maquereau empêtré dans un filet ! L'encouéttée était tenace, et me coursait depuis une demi-heure déjà en beuglant comme une sourde.

« Je te dis de venir ici ! Tes habits sont en lambeau ! Il faut les changer que tu le veuilles ou non !

_ Alors donnez moi des vêtements ! Des _vrais_ ! » protestais-je en grimpant au sommet de son lit à baldaquin.

Temari pila net.

« Comment ça « des vrais » ? Je m'habille bien avec, moi ! » dit-elle d'un ton où je sentais poindre la colère.

« Parce que tu te trouves habillée, toi ? » ripostais-je en prenant grand soin de me tasser encore plus dans ma cachette.

« Avec un filet sur le dos ou toute nue c'est pareil ! Je préfèrerais encore piquer les vêtements de Kankuro ! »

Les yeux de Temari disparurent sous sa frange tandis qu'une veine gonfla dangereusement sur sa tempe.

« Espèce de… » grinça-t-elle en brandissant le poing, retenant difficilement un coup qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à partir.

Dans sa main le cintre en bois rendit l'âme d'un « craaac » menaçant. Adieu monde cruel, j'aurais vu la liberté pour finir embrochée sur un cintre ! Un appel salvateur retentit soudain de l'autre côté de la porte, m'accordant quelques secondes de plus sur cette terre.

« Temari, Yusuki ? On peut entrer ? »

Je me dépêchais de répondre un « oui ! » presque suppliant tandis que Temari brandissait son gigantesque éventail.

« Tu vas enfiler ça… TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!! »

Waaaaaah !!!! Cette fille était folle ! Pire que dingo ! Elle s'habillait avec des filets à poisson, hurlait tout le temps et essayait de me tuer dans sa propre chambre ! Elle abattit son éventail avec une force impressionnante, déclenchant une mini tornade qui détruisit le lit en une fraction de seconde ! Sautant de mon perchoir juste à temps pour ne pas finir découpée en rondelles, je me réfugiais derrière Kankuro qui observait la scène d'un œil ahurit.

« Bah… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, hébété de voir sa sœur dans un tel état de colère.

Temari haletait, prête à commettre un meurtre au moindre dérapage.

« Elle refuse de porter mes vêtements ! » grogna-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement.

Je reculais encore, jusqu'à me heurter à Gaara que je n'avais pas remarqué. Ni une, ni deux, je me planquais derrière lui et en rajoutais une couche – à présent que j'étais sûre qu'elle ne s'attaquerait pas à moi, j'allais pas me gêner pour lui déballer la vérité sur son compte !

« Je veux pas porter de filet à poisson ! » assénais-je en sortant à peine la tête de derrière Gaara.

« Un filet à… »

Kankuro mourut littéralement de rire, tapant du pied et trépignant sur place, tandis que Temari s'étranglait en s'arrachant les cheveux. Même le Kazekage ne pu retenir un sourire qu'il dissimula habilement derrière une main.

« Mais que… C'est pas un filet à poisson !!!! » se défendit la blonde en serrant les poings.

« BWAHAHAHAHA !!!! C'est… ha ! ha ! Comment dire… pfffffff !!!! C'est véridique ! » hoqueta Kankuro avant de s'esclaffer de plus belle.

« Personne n'a jamais osé te le dire… t'as trop un sale caractère mais… ha ! ha ! C'est trop drôle ! »

Respire Kankuro, respire. Un gros soupir de soulagement vint gonfler ma poitrine lorsque je vis Temari rendre les armes en râlant comme un pou ( ou une poutte, dans le cas d'une fille. Ca doit être ça la femme du pou, non ? Enfin bref. ) La sœur ainée du Kazekage rougit de honte et de colère avant de balancer son éventail sur le crâne de son frère.

« Bon ben trouvez lui des vêtements, vous, si vous êtes si doués ! » maugréa-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Une fois la furie partie, je quittais l'abri que constituait le dos de Gaara et m'emparais de la tenue légère que la blonde avait délaissée sur le sol. Je l'observais quelques secondes puis la balançais à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Non décidemment, hors de question que j'enfile ça. » affirmais-je en m'asseyant sur ce qui semblait être le reste d'une latte du lit.

Kankuro, qui regagnait peu à peu son sérieux, vint prendre place à côté de moi.

« Toi, je commence à beaucoup t'apprécier ! » dit-il en essuyant une petite larme qui perlait au coin de son œil – et qui par le fait menaçait son maquillage ô combien sexy.

« T'as du culot et pas mal de franchise. J'aime beaucoup ! »

Je lui adressais un sourire forcé. Si j'avais repoussé la tenue de sa sœur, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui plaire ! Sur le pallier de la porte Gaara nous fixa en silence – pour changer ! – avant de s'approcher à son tour.

« Kankuro, trouve lui un pantalon. »

L'intéressé se leva derechef, les mains levées en signe d'obéissance, et s'éloigna.

« OK, chef ! » plaisanta-t-il en s'éclipsant.

Super. Me voilà seule face à Gaara. Pas qu'il me déplaise, je n'avais rien de particulier à lui reprocher. C'était juste que je n'étais pas franchement adepte des conversations à sens unique. Et question répondant, Gaara avait passé son tour. Il me toisa longuement, en prenant son temps, puis se détourna et m'invita à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Fido au rapport, camarade ! En bon chien bien dressé, j'accoure la langue pendante et la bave aux lèvres ! Vous l'avez certainement deviné, j'obtempérais et le suivi à travers les artères du bâtiment jusque dans l'aile exclusivement réservée au Kazekage. La partie Nord était séparée du reste du bâtiment par une lourde porte de bois et de bronze grossièrement gravée et sertie de roche brillantes. Gaara la franchit sans mal, ce qui ne fut pas mon cas. A peine eu-je posé le pied sur le seuil que deux ninja sortirent de nulle part et, vifs comme l'éclair, me menacèrent d'un kunai sous la gorge.

« Halte ! » grogna l'un d'entre eux d'une voix enrouée et gutturale.

Charmant comme accueil. Bienvenu chez le Kazekage et sa bande de fous furieux gagas du kunai ! J'étais à deux doigts de leur balancer une remarque bien sentie mais je n'en eu pas le temps, interrompue par Gaara qui intercéda en ma faveur.

« C'est bon laissez la passer. » ordonna-t-il.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, perdus. Visiblement ce genre d'ordre n'était pas inscrit dans leur manuel. Allez, comptons le temps que mettra l'information pour arriver à leur cerveau ( si tant est que cerveau il y ait ). Une… deux… troix… Le plus baraqué des deux eu un sursaut –un éclair de géni ? – puis retomba tout à ses réflexions. Fausse alerte. Quatre… cinq… Non, décidemment, cette situation ne rentrait pas dans leur schéma. Six… Sept…

« B… Bien maitre Kazekage… » balbutia finalement l'un d'entre eux en retirant l'arme de sous ma gorge non sans une certaine mauvaise grâce.

Wow !!! Huit secondes de temps de réaction ! Le gorille était-il en train de devenir intelligent ? En tout cas ces deux bestioles là ( non, non, je refusais de croire qu'il s'agissait d'homme normaux. Pas avec des épaules pareilles ! ) avaient l'air d'avoisiner les deux de QI ! Ils s'écartèrent à reculons, m'ouvrant le passage jusqu'à Gaara qui avait déjà repris sa marche. Je lui emboitais le pas illico, prenant tout de même le temps d'adresser un pied-de-nez aux deux ninjas restés prostrés devant l'entrée. Totalement puéril comme attitude. Ouais. Mais ça, je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne.

Les chambres que reliait le couloir étaient toute fermées à clef, condamnées plusieurs années auparavant. Seules quelques pièces étaient encore habitées, et ce par Gaara seul. Poussant une porte richement décorée ( tient, tient, le Kazekage aimait l'améthyste… ), il m'invita à pénétrer dans le dernier endroit où je pensais atterrir : sa chambre. Là, sans me prêter la moindre attention, ( comme si ça me changeait, tient ! ), il ouvrit son armoire et commença à farfouiller à l'intérieur. OK. Et moi qu'est ce que je faisais pendant ce temps ? Je faisais la poussière, le thé, ou alors j'attendais sagement que mon maitre me donne un nonosse ?

Repoussant mes sarcasmes au fin fond de mon esprit – il faudrait que je pense à ralentir sur les remarques déplaisantes, ça commençait à être une habitude chez moi – je détaillais la pièce. La décoration était sobre, sans prétention aucune. Les murs blanc crème adoucissaient la lumière crue du soleil, baignant la chambre d'une atmosphère sereine. Le lit croulait sous les étoffes, décoré d'une multitude de tentures beige et rouges et supporté par quatre pieds en bois sculpté. Bien qu'il soit luxueux, je savais qu'il n'avait jamais servi. Face à la couche bordée de satin et de velours se dressait une gigantesque armoire, celle là même où Gaara s'enfonçait de plus en plus, en quête de je ne savais trop quoi. Toute de bois faite, elle offrait à l'œil sensible une palette de teintes brunes et ocres qui semblait couler tout le long de sa surface lisse. Les gonds de ses portes luisaient faiblement d'un éclat doré, faisant miroiter milles merveilles aux murs tachetés de lumière. A peine plus loin se dressait un bureau minuscule, juste assez grand pour une personne, où reposait un coffret de bois fin. J'aurais pu passer des heures ainsi, à détailler chaque objet de la pièce, si Gaara n'avait pas émergé de l'armoire, un tee-shirt à la main.

« Tiens. » dit-il en me tendant le vêtement.

« Enfile ça. »

Interloquée, je saisis le haut qu'il me tendait. C'était un bête tee-shirt noir, sans manches ni col, plus taillé pour un homme que pour une femme. Non sans blague ? Il voulait m'habiller avec des vêtements à lui ? Je le regardais d'un air méfiant, hésitais sur la marche à suivre. Obéir une fois de plus allait contre mes principes. Le rouquin sentit mon indécision.

« Tu préfères peut-être les vêtements de Temari ? »

Au diable mes principes ! Message reçu cinq sur cinq, j'abdiquais devant l'argument le plus redoutable qui soit ! Je grommelais un « OK, OK... » grincheux, et allais pour me déshabiller quand je remarquais le regard vert du Kazekage toujours rivé sur moi.

« Tu veux pas te retourner ? » demandais-je en le gratifiant d'une œillade suggestive.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent – j'y crois pas il n'avait même pas capté que j'allais me retrouver à poil sous son nez ! – et parti inspecter les draps de son lit. Très captivant les reflets du satin… Et c'était du lin, ça ? Croyez le ou non, je cru voir une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues. Le maitre de Suna serait-il humain en fin de compte ?

« Yusuki la ferme et habille toi ! » me sermonnais-je intérieurement, furieuse de n'avoir pas su contenir mon esprit moqueur.

Après m'être assurée que Gaara ne regardait pas dans ma direction, je me débarrassais de mes vieilles fripes et enfilais le haut qui, trois fois trop grand pour moi, glissais de mes épaules. C'était toutefois beaucoup mieux que les habits de nudistes de Temari, aussi ne m'en formalisais-je pas. Il me suffirait de prendre garde à ne pas me baisser trop souvent. Fin prête je toussotais légèrement, signe à Gaara qu'il pouvait cesser d'étudier la fibre des draps qu'il n'utiliserait jamais de toute façon. Le rouquin m'examina de loin puis, jugeant sûrement que ça ferait l'affaire, hocha la tête.

« Je te le donne. » dit-il.

« Garde-le en attendant qu'on te trouve un haut à ta taille. »

Comme je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête son visage se fit plus dur, et je devinais qu'il revenait aux choses sérieuses. Sa main passa derrière lui et retira le bouchon de liège qui obstruait le goulot de sa jarre dont il fit jaillir un maigre filet de sable. Je frémis en sentant le fin courant de son chakra qui parcourait les grains, soudant les particules de pierre les unes aux autres. Mon propre chakra fonctionnait de la même façon. Le serpent grumeleux ondula quelques instants dans les airs avant de venir mourir à mes pieds, éparpillant sa mue jaunâtre au sol.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. » dit-il en désignant du regard le petit tas de sable qui attendait à mes pieds.

Quoi, un test ? Mes yeux se posèrent sur le sable, puis sur lui, effectuant des allers-retours indécis. La tentation était forte. Cette poussière dorée était mon élément, et je sentais les grains m'appeler, quémander mon soutient. Doucement, je chassais le chakra de Gaara et le remplaçais du mien, prenant le contrôle du serpent qui revint à la vie. Le sable s'éleva dans les airs, suivant mes ordres, tournoya un instant autour de moi, puis éclata. Un nuage ocre et doré m'enveloppa alors tandis que je fermais les yeux, happée par la chaude étreinte des fragments de roches. Je rappelais ensuite chaque grain à moi, et modelais un kunai qui durcit au fur et à mesure que je compactais le sable. Ma main se referma sur sa garde râpeuse, en caressa un instant la texture puis se retira alors que l'arme restait dans les airs. La surface de la lame trembla quelques secondes avant de s'effriter lentement sous les yeux interdits du Kazekage. Un sourire serein ornait à présent mes lèvres. J'aimais le sable. Le manipuler, le modeler, l'éclater puis le durcir, le relâcher pour le capturer de nouveau ensuite.

Rouvrant les yeux, je croisais le regard de Gaara. Indéchiffrable, comme d'habitude. Le sable se libéra soudain de mon emprise, et je senti le chakra du rouquin balayer le mien, reprenant ses droits. Le sable rentra bien gentiment dans sa jarre, nous laissant seuls, le Kazekage et moi, face à face.

« Shukaku… » murmurais-je.

Gaara tiqua à l'entente de ce nom, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

« Sabaku no Gaara... Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi, hein ? »

Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens, à la recherche d'une réponse qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je peux moi aussi manipuler le sable à ma guise ? » demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, à quelques centimètres à peine de Gaara.

Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Je levais la tête au plafond, l'esprit soudain ailleurs.

« Un jinchûriki parfait, fusionné avec le démon tanuki depuis sa naissance. J'ai souvent entendu parler de ton cas, là où j'étais. »

Aucune réaction chez le Kazekage. Tout ça, il le savait déjà mieux que moi.

« Moi… » repris-je.

« Je suis une copie de cette perfection. »

Les pupilles de Gaara s'agrandirent brusquement. Probablement était-il en train de prendre conscience de ce que je représentais ; pour lui comme pour moi.

« Je suis un autre Gaara, si tu préfères. » expliquais-je.

« Je suis une réplique exacte de tes pouvoirs, habitée par un Shukaku artificiel. Techniquement, je te suis semblable en tout point. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a créée. »

La mine abasourdie du rouquin m'arracha un nouveau sourire, et pendant un court instant je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'apprendre que l'on avait été cloné, copié, remanié et surtout convertit en fille. Je descendis du lit d'un geste souple, soudain inquiète pour lui. Peut-être aurais-je dû réfléchir avant de parler. Ma manière de présenter les choses n'avait rien d'encourageant. Mais que dire d'autre ? C'est ce que j'étais ; une pâle photocopie, un brouillon de plagiat inachevé.

« Euh… Ca va ? » hasardais-je en lui passant une main devant les yeux.

Il ne moufta pas, glissant simplement son regard émeraude sur mon visage. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit soudain.

« Dé… désolée. » dis-je en me reculant, la tête basse.

« Ca ne doit pas être très agréable d'apprendre ça. Mais… Sache juste qu'être une réplique ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Je n'ai pas demandé à… »

J'hésitais sur les mots à employer. « Naitre » n'était pas vraiment approprié. Je laissais planer un blanc, me creusant les méninges puis repris très doucement, précautionneusement.

« … à ce qu'on me crée.»

Pourquoi m'excusais-je ? Rien de tout ça n'était de ma faute, au fond. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je obligée de me justifier, de demander pardon d'exister ? J'étais débile, voilà quelle était la seule réponse possible. Ca, je le savais déjà. Mais à ce point ! Me sentir mal à l'aise devant lui, _lui_ parmi tant d'autres, lui que j'étais censée égaler, non c'était vraiment au-delà de la débilité ! Le visage de Gaara se dégela, changea enfin d'expression. Ses yeux verts toujours rivés sur moi devinrent songeurs, touts à leur réflexions.

« A ce qu'on te crée… » murmura-t-il si bas que je dû tendre l'oreille.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Je comptais sur mes doigts.

« Euh… J'ai été créée peu de temps après que tu sois devenu Kazekage, donc si je compte bien… je vais bientôt avoir deux ans ! »

Le rouquin assimila l'information, quelque peu déboussolé. Son regard passa en revue mon corps entier, visiblement pas convaincu. Forcément, je me senti obligée d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« Je suis une arme. » expliquais-je.

Gaara sursauta.

« Ou du moins j'étais censée l'être. » me repris-je vivement.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai été modelée directement à cet âge ci. Une arme qui braille et qui porte encore des couches, c'est pas très efficace. »

La plaisanterie ne le fit pas sourire, et ses prunelles se firent encore plus inquisitrices.

« Si l'on devait évaluer mon âge grâce à des moyens cliniques, n'importe quel médecin pourrait t'affirmer que j'ai le même âge que toi ; à la seconde près. Je vieillis normalement, aussi. Donc… mis à part le fait que je suis née vieille, je suis un être humain tout à fait normal en apparence. C'est juste que je n'existe que depuis deux ans. »

Un rire jaune s'échappa de ma gorge. Mes explications étaient tellement claires ! Je m'y perdais moi-même ! Mais allez expliquer, vous, que vous êtes nés il y a deux ans directement sous votre forme adolescente ! Il y avait de quoi devenir chèvre ! C'était peut-être ça, la cause de mes dérapages cyniques et moqueurs. Ouais, je devais être sérieusement fêlée du bocal ! Un de ces quatre il me faudrait envisager la camisole de force. On ne sait jamais, peut-être ces trucs là étaient-ils confortables ? Mais avant ça il faudra que j'en propose une à Temari… Enfin passons.

Gaara s'assis à côté de moi sur le grand lit. Ses yeux baissés fixèrent ses pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide – si, si, j'ai bien dit dans le vide, le lit étant conçu pour supporter le poids d'un éléphant. Obèse, l'éléphant. Mais peut être le précédent Kazekage était-il gros, justement ? Un horrible frisson me parcouru l'échine. Ne pas imaginer un vieux Gaara munit de bouées, non, ne _surtout_ pas imaginer ça ! Yusuki soi gentille et pense à autre chose ! N'importe quoi ! Bon OK, passez moi la camisole, enfermez moi dans une pièce confinée et ne m'en laissez plus sortir jusqu'à ce que j'arrête d'avoir des idées tordues dans ce genre là ! Ce qui en somme revient à m'y laisser croupir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Je me tortillais sur place, mal à l'aise devant le silence du rouquin.

« Par pitié dis quelque chose ! » le suppliais-je en silence, de plus en plus obnubilée par l'image d'un vieux débris à moitié noyé dans sa graisse.

Le silence s'éternisa et je maudis le mutisme forcené du Kazekage. Ce dernier ne semblait pas – mais alors pas du tout – enclin à la discussion. Je dirais même qu'il était partit pour rester muet pendant les trois prochaines années. Au moins. Remarquez, j'étais quasiment certaine que personne ne s'en apercevrait. Il était d'un naturel tellement causant !

La ferme Yusuki !

« Donc… toi non plus tu n'as pas choisis d'être comme ça… »

Alleluia il a parlé ! Ne pas sauter de joie ni se moquer de lui. Tais-toi, reste concentrée et répond à sa question.

« Oh non ! » confirmais-je en riant.

« Crois moi, si j'avais eu le choix je ne serais pas venue au monde comme ça ! »

Sa tête bougea imperceptiblement.

« Je vois… »

Un sourire contrit étira mes lèvres. Arrivera-t-il un jour à faire une phrase de plus de dix mots ?! Ou alors faudra-t-il que je lui tire les vers du nez sous la torture ?! Chose très tentante, soit dit en passant…

Un hurlement assourdissant nous parvint soudain, nous faisant sursauter à l'unisson. Mais quand je dis un hurlement, je parle bien sûr d'un truc énorme, lourd en décibel, un pur _beuglement_ à en faire siffler les tympans d'un sourd ! Ca, c'était forcément…

« Je te parie que c'est Temari ! » lançais-je en quittant le lit.

Gaara sourit discrètement, se leva et me rejoignit près de la porte.

« Je tiens le pari. »

Et en effet, à peine eûmes nous rejoint l'entrée de l'aile Nord que nous trouvâmes les deux pauvres gardes ligotés comme des saucissons et suspendus la tête en bas, en proie à la fureur d'une Temari ivre de colère.

« Et maintenant vous allez bien me donner les clefs de cette _foutue_ porte ! Hein ?! Ou alors il faut en plus que je vous laisse griller au soleil ?! »

Les deux gorilles s'agitèrent et croyez-moi, deux saucissons de corde et de muscle qui se balancaient au plafond des larmes pleins les yeux et un foulard chacun dans la bouche était un spectacle carrément poilant. Hilarant même ! Tellement cocasse que j'explosais de rire, suivie de près par Kankuro qui était accouru au bruit. Seul Gaara réussit à garder son sérieux, plus exaspéré par l'attitude tortionnaire et capricieuse de sa sœur qu'amusé par les deux babouins suspendus au plafond par les pieds.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Temari sursauta au son grave de la voix de son frère cadet. Deux secondes après elle nous sautait dessus.

« Ah ben quand même vous voilà ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Eh, minute ! En _souriant _? Je restais perplexe face à son visage enjoué. Il n'y avait pas trois secondes elle était rouge de colère et voilà que son visage s'était instantanément mué en grimace heureuse ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant le fameux Mr Patate, en version fille bien sûr. Mais oui, vous savez, cette espèce de boule informe sur laquelle vous pouvez coller une paire d'yeux différente chaque jour, avec trente-six expressions de visage et quarante accessoires hideux ! Et bien avec Temari, on avait droit au lot entier ! Accessoires minables comprit ( je pensais bien sûr à ses filets à poisson et à son lit qui, soit dit en passant, était d'un joli rose Barbie… ). Donc, madame patate – appelons la ainsi – avait revêtu ses yeux des beaux jours et s'était clipé sur la face un énooorme sourire.

« Justement je voulais vous rejoindre ! Mais ces deux là n'ont pas voulu m'ouvrir, alors ça m'a énervé et…

_ Et tu les as tabassé avec ta délicatesse naturelle ! » compléta Kankuro en ricanant.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir.

« Oui bon, mais de toute façon vous êtes là, c'est le résultat qui compte ! » éluda-t-elle en agitant la main.

Gaara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Et que nous voulais-tu ? »

Olala… Sourire_ monstrueux _de la part de l'encouéttée qui fouilla dans son sac. Si je n'étais pas si sûre que c'était de mauvaise augure, j'aurais presque pu la croire aimable et agréable à vivre. Presque. Soudain elle ressorti les couettes du sac en brandissant la chose la plus horrible, la plus atroce que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Tadaaaaaam ! Yusuki, voici l'élément final de ta nouvelle tenue !!!! »

Dieu, Bouddha, ptit Jésus, Mr Patate et autre divinités super connues, tuez-moi !


	4. Yusuki au rapport mon capitaine!

Bonjour tout le monde! ( ou bonsoir selon les cas )

Passage de l'auteur au beau milieu de sa fic - nan, nan, me virez pas tout de suite j'ai un truc super important à dire! XO

Les résultats du bac approchent et avec eux l'échéance de ma fic! Et là tout le monde se demande pourquoi je dis ça alors que ma fic vient à peine de commencer, huh?

Je m'explique: si j'obtiens le bac, vous pouvez être sûrs que l'histoire avancera à la vitesse grand V pour cause d'extrème motivation de l'auteur ( qui sera gonflée à bloc! ). Au contraire, si je loupe ce maudit exam' ( la faute à l'histoire géo ), le rythme de parution sera d'une lenteur d'escargot et d'une tristesse à pleurer.

Ce n'est qu'à titre préventif, mais c'est toujours bon à dire, au cas où. ^^"

Ah! Et je profite aussi de cette petite parenthèse pour remercier tout les reviewers bien sûr, ptitemanou et Nikita Lann ( je vais y arriver à pondre un résumé potable! Je ne désespère pas! XD ) Voilà c'était tout! Bonne lecture! =D

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort sur les dunes de Suna. C'était un de ces après midi aride où la flemme vous prenait sans crier gare, ceux qui engourdissaient les esprits et annihilaient tout goût de l'effort. Le paysage en fusion ondulait, comme caché derrière un mur de vapeur. Le vent brûlant éparpillait les reliefs du désert, le sable giflait les visages, tout étouffait sous la pression de l'air chaud. Tout, sauf moi. Parfaitement dans mon élément, je respirais à plein poumons en étirant les bras. Le toit de la demeure du Kazekage surplombait le village entier, et de mon perchoir j'avais une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de Suna qu'entouraient de hauts remparts. Des toits de chaume aux murs effrités s'étendaient de longs câbles souvent enchevêtrés les uns aux autres tels une toile d'araignée compliquée, emprisonnant le village dans un cocon de cuivre gainé de plastique. J'aimais cet endroit. C'était si calme, parfaitement serein. Ensoleillé, à l'opposé parfait de ma cellule minable. L'humidité, l'air moite et renfermé, l'ombre parfois déchiré par la lumière crue des néons, tout ça c'était terminé. C'était loin derrière moi, enterré.

Rester ici ne me déplaisait pas, en fin de compte. Malgré les sautes d'humeur régulières de Temari et son goût vestimentaire déplorable – elle avait tout de même essayé de me faire enfiler un pantalon _vert fluo_ avec des papillons _dorés _! – j'aimais rester en compagnie des Sabaku.

Un soupire amusé s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque me revinrent en mémoire les évènements de la semaine passée. Temari avait alors sortit de son sac « la super touche finale de ma super nouvelle tenue ». C'est là qu'est apparue la _chose_, cette espèce de fripe verte et dorée. Sur le coup j'ai cru l'étrangler. Evidemment j'ai refusé de porter l'immondice – que la blonde a finit par porter à ma place !!! – et Gaara dû se résigner à me prêter un de ses pantalons, histoire que je ne me balade pas dans tout le bâtiment en petite culotte. Je me souviens m'être fait violence pour ne pas rougir. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais porter ses vêtements me mit mal à l'aise. Le lendemain Temari et Kankuro m'emmenaient faire ma première séance shopping, avec pour stricte consigne de me laisser choisir moi-même ma tenue. Gaara n'avait pas pu nous accompagner. En tant que Kazekage, il avait du pain sur la planche et était donc consigné à résidence ! C'est donc seule que je déambulais dans les rayons, suivie de près par une blonde radine et un mec trop maquillé. Le lèche-vitrine ne traina pas en longueur. J'achetais un short violet foncé ( assortit à la couleur de mes yeux ) et la paire de chaussures règlementaire pour tout shinobi qui se respecte. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je décidais de garder le tee-shirt noir de Gaara. Il me l'avait donné, non ? Finalement Temari m'offrit un étui à shuriken et tout le nécessaire ninja, sur recommandations de son frère cadet. A ce qu'il paraissait, je pourrai bientôt passer l'examen afin de devenir chunin. Comme si ça m'intéressait ! Mais impossible d'y échapper, la blonde tenant tout particulièrement à me voir porter le bandeau frontal de Suna.

En attendant, je prenais un énième bain de soleil sans jamais me rassasier de ses rayons. Ils m'avaient fait défaut depuis si longtemps. Je brulais de descendre me fondre à la population qui grouillait en bas, mais Gaara me l'avait strictement interdit. Je ne devais m'éloigner de lui à aucun prix, par soucis pour ma sécurité. Le bâtiment du Kage était le seul endroit où je pouvais me permettre de déambuler à ma guise. Dehors, je devais impérativement être accompagnée de quelqu'un. Qui sait ? Je pourrais être attaquée par un vieux croulant du conseil ? En pleine rue et à coup de dentier. Pour sûr je serais super en danger ! Mais une fois de plus je ne pu désobéir. Encore ma nature de fidèle toutou qui se manifestait ? Non, c'était bien pire que ça. Sa voix avait le pouvoir de me _soumettre_. Il lui suffisait d'un ordre pour me réduire à l'obéissance mécanique. C'était horripilant ! En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que la copie que j'étais obéissait instinctivement à son modèle. A l'original je veux dire. Bien évidemment il était exclu qu'il en sache quoi que ce soit ! Ah ça non alors ! Il manquerait plus que ça ! Et ma fierté dans tout ça ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cela faisait exactement une semaine que j'étais libre, hors de ma cellule. J'étais enfin habillée correctement – ce qui, avec Temari dans les parages, était un exploit pur et simple ! – j'avais ma propre chambre – enfin, j'avais surtout squatté une des vieilles pièces inoccupées dans l'aile Nord – et je pouvais déambuler à peu près librement où bon me semblait. C'était plutôt un bon début, non ?

« Yusuki-san ? »

Et zut. Adieu tranquillité !

« Mh ? » répondis-je, distraite.

« Kazekage-sama souhaite vous parler. »

'Kazekage-sama'… Je ne m'étais jamais faite à ce nom. Je ne comptais plus les fois où les grandes personnalités de Suna m'avaient enguirlandé à cause de ça. Pour moi Gaara restait Gaara et il m'était impossible de l'appeler « Kazekage ». Et encore moins « sama ». Enfin bref… Ordre du chef de Suna, je devais quitter mon perchoir et le rejoindre illico presto. Je jetais donc un dernier regard à l'horizon baigné de soleil et suivi le gentil petit messager qui me dévisageait méchamment, soit dit en passant. Quoi ? J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ? Un troisième œil ou peut-être une truffe ? Une belle truffe avec des moustaches et de grandes oreilles frisées. Si j'aboyais pour voir ?

« Nous y sommes. » me dit-il soudain en coupant court à mes divagations canines.

Je papillonnais des paupières – allô Yusuki, ici la terre ! – et entrait dans le bureau de Gaara. Le rouquin m'attendait en compagnie de Temari, Kankuro, et de deux autres ninjas que je ne connaissais pas. Le premier était bien plus vieux que nous. Un vieux bout de tissus cachait la moitié droite de son visage et l'autre moitié n'avait pas l'air commode. L'autre semblait plus jeune, quoi que toujours plus âge que moi. Brun, il arborait une mine dégoutée, comme s'il reniflait une mauvaise odeur.

« Te voilà. » murmura Gaara en me voyant entrer.

Je levais la main et le saluais d'un sourire. Temari me fit signe de la rejoindre d'un geste discret, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je me gardais bien d'adresser la moindre parole à Gaara, soucieuse de ne pas déplaire aux deux inconnus qui me détaillaient allègrement. J'avais la sale manie de m'adresser à lui d'un ton beaucoup trop familier, selon la plupart. Par cela il fallait comprendre que je lui parlais comme à n'importe quel être humain. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, mon attitude déplu aux deux inconnus qui me toisèrent de haut en bas. Quoi ? Je ne les snobais pas, j'évitais simplement la catastrophe ! Mais bon peu importe. Je reportais vite mon attention sur Gaara. Vêtu de la traditionnelle tenue de Kazekage, il paraissait bien plus vieux que moi. Plus mature, en somme.

« Bien. » commença-t-il.

« Baki, Sensui, je vous présente Yusuki. Elle sera votre coéquipière pendant cette mission. »

L'homme au visage caché que j'identifiais comme Baki hocha la tête d'un air entendu tandis que son compagnon s'étranglait. Quant à moi… Eh, minute ! Il avait bien dit « mission » ? Alors ça voulait dire que j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir du village ?

« Nan, c'est vrai ? » demandais-je en trépignant sur place, fébrile.

« Je peux vraiment sortir ? Tu me laisses y aller ? »

Gaara acquiesça en souriant légèrement – par cela il faut comprendre que le côté gauche de ses lèvres se souleva très, mais alors trèèèèès discrètement. Il ne m'en fallu pourtant pas plus ! Rien que l'idée de sortir d'entre ces murs me remplissait d'une joie sans limites. Mais si en plus c'était pour une mission, alors là c'était carrément génial !

« YEAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurlais-je en sautant dans tout les sens telle la fille totale azimutée que j'étais.

Temari partagea ma joie sans aucune gêne et se jeta à mon coup en riant, heureuse de partager une mission avec moi. Kankuro, lui, se contenta de sourire avec l'air exaspéré de quelqu'un qui pensait « ah lala ces filles... ». Au fond, je devinais que lui aussi était content. Ce qui n'était en revanche pas le cas de Sensui.

« Mais… Si je puis me permettre Kazekage-sama, nous avons déjà Temari-san et Kankuro-san. Pourquoi nous encombrer d'un autre membre qui n'est même pas ninja ? » lança-t-il en me jetant un regard méprisant.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ?! J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais Gaara me coupa.

« Elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre et possède des capacités qui pourraient s'avérer vous être très utiles. » objecta-t-il sans plus de ménagement.

Sensui ne parut pas convaincu et son visage se fit moue.

« Serait-ce impoli d'oser demander lesquelles ? »

Cette fois ce fut moi qui coupais Gaara dans son élan. Je n'allais pas non plus le laisser me sécher la parole à chaque fois, non mais !

« Si tu veux on va dehors et je te montre. » suggérais-je sournoisement.

« Ca ne me gêne pas de t'étaler. »

Sensui vira au rouge soutenu et ne dit plus rien, la colère lui clouant le bec. Ahah ! Bien fait. Gaara posa une main impérieuse sur mon épaule.

« Yusuki, ne déclenche pas de bagarre s'il te plait. »

Bon… Moi qui pensais faire de Sensui ma poupée de sable, j'allais devoir prendre mon mal en patience. Viendrait bien un moment où il me provoquerait de nouveau. Et à ce moment là je me ferai une joie de l'envoyer paitre dans les règles de l'art ! Comme j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, Gaara tourna son regard vert en direction de Sensui.

« Ca vaut pour toi aussi Sensui. »

L'intéressé baissa la tête.

« Quand aux capacités de Yusuki ne vous faites pas de soucis. Elle ne sera pas une gène. »

Le rouquin marqua une pause le temps de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Oups ! Yusuki appelle cerveau, ferme la bouche et n'aie pas l'air trop ahurit. _En fait il est plutôt mignon..._ La ferme cerveau !

« Elle est exactement comme moi. » conclut Gaara sans se détourner.

Exactement comme lui… Devais-je comprendre que moi aussi, j'étais mignonne ?

« Mais non, triple andouille il ne parle pas de ça ! » me sermonnais-je intérieurement.

Et qu'est ce qui me prenait d'avoir des pensées pareilles ?! Le soleil m'avait grillé la cervelle ou quoi ? J'étais son clone ! Son clo-ne. Un clone efféminé et pas très délicat, mais un clone quand même. Je lui adressais un petit sourire et me concentrais pour faire vibrer les grains de sables dans sa jarre, juste histoire de le titiller un peu. Il sentit le changement qui s'opérait dans son dos et écrasa mon chakra du sien. Zut alors ! Ce sable là n'était pas normal ! Il obéissait exclusivement à Gaara. C'était en quelque sorte un sable domestique. Le rouquin m'adressa un micro-sourire vainqueur auquel je répondis par une grimace amusée. J'aurai ma revanche !

« Bon ! » intervint Temari, les mains sur les hanches.

« Alors cette mission ? Ca consiste en quoi au juste ? »

Gaara repris son sérieux – si l'on pouvait seulement dire qu'il l'avait quitté – et lui tendit une liasse de documents.

« J'aimerais que vous passiez au peigne fin un certain endroit. »

Au regard qu'il me lança, je compris immédiatement de quel endroit il voulait parler. Mon cerveau – tient ? Il est de retour de vacances, celui là ! – m'envoya une décharge que j'interprétais comme un très mauvais présage. Oh non. Ooooooh non ! Maudissant en silence le numéro tatoué sur mon ventre, je serrais les lèvres en fusillant le rouquin du regard. Il me le paiera ! Ah ça oui j'aurai ma revanche ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de partir en mission, il fallait qu'il nous envoie _là bas _!

« Et… c'est quoi au juste cet endroit ? » demanda la blonde, parfaitement au courant de l'échange de regard qui venait d'avoir lieu entre son cadet et moi.

« C'est là que j'ai trouvé Yusuki. » répondit simplement son frère comme si de rien n'était.

« D'ailleurs, reprit-il en s'adressant à moi, je compte sur toi pour les guider. »

Je hochais la tête à contrecœur, furieuse de m'être fait piéger de la sorte. Sabaku no Gaara, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Alors que je fulminais intérieurement, en proie à une foule de désirs meurtriers, Baki, qui n'avait pas encore parlé une seule fois, posa alors la question fatidique.

« Que cherche-t-on ? »

Gaara se rembrunit.

« Vous deux, rien. Vous montrez la garde devant le bâtiment pendant que Temari, Kankuro et Yusuki seront à l'intérieur. C'est ça, votre mission. »

Sensui faillit s'étrangler d'indignation – quel dommage, il survécu… – en apprenant qu'il avait un rôle si limité. Je pris un malin plaisir à le narguer d'une œillade suggestive, comme quoi il était out, et pas moi. Son visage monta d'un cran dans les tons de rouges et j'eu du mal à contenir un élan d'hilarité. Je retins pourtant mon sourire, soudain calmée par le regard menaçant de Gaara.

« Baki, Sensui, maintenant que vous connaissez les termes de votre mission vous pouvez disposer. » dit-il en les invitant à partir d'un signe de main.

Baki s'inclina docilement – pas dans le genre à faire des remous, celui là ! – et entraina son partenaire à sa suite. Une fois les deux ninjas dehors Kankuro éclata de rire.

« Quelque chose me dit que Yusuki et Sensui dans la même équipe, ça va pas être triste ! » se marra-t-il en prenant une pose plus détendue, maintenant que nous étions entre nous.

Temari acquiesça en souriant tandis que je me renfrognais.

« C'est lui qui a commencé. » ripostais-je en croisant les bras.

Mauvaise pioche question réplique cinglante, et totalement loupé en matière de maturité. Résultat, Kankuro se fendit la poire pendant dix bonnes minutes sans réussir à se calmer. Précisons qu'il a commit _l'exploit_ de partir d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable alors même que son frangin le fusillait du regard. Ce qui était quasiment impensable au vu de son grade relativement peu élevé par rapport à son rouquin de frère. Sans compter que ledit rouquin était capable de l'enterrer dans le sable en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Bref, il nous fallut attendre des plombes avant que Kankura arrête de hoqueter. Quand il eut enfin finit, Gaara entra dans le vif du sujet. Et il n'y alla pas avec des pincettes. Nan messieurs dames, c'était pas son genre. Du tout.

« Bien. Voici votre mission à vous trois : Yusuki, je veux que tu guides Temari et Kankuro dans toutes les pièces dont tu te souviennes. Evite leurs les pièges s'il y en a et assure toi que tout le monde ressorte vivant. »

Comme je hochais encore la tête, il poursuivit.

« Essayez de trouver le plus d'informations possible. Je veux que vous me rameniez tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main. Que ce soit à propos des projets du conseil ou d'autres expériences qu'ils auraient menés. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire de Yusuki. »

Les deux autres Sabaku approuvèrent d'un air grave. Le lendemain de ma petite explication dans la chambre du Kazekage, Gaara leur avait tout expliqué. Mes origines, mes spécificités et même ma… similarité avec lui. Bref, Temari et Kankuro savaient pertinemment que je n'étais que le fruit d'une expérience destinée à copier et à égaler Gaara. Malgré cela, leur attitude envers moi n'avait pas changé. Temari leva vers moi un regard complice.

« Bon, on compte sur toi Yusuki ! Ne nous égare pas là dedans ! » dit-elle en leva le pouce.

Un sourire amer fendit mes lèvres.

« Ca, ça risque pas... »

Cette foutue planque à moitié enterrée dans le sable, je n'en connaissais que trois pièces : ma cellule, le labo, et la salle de confinement. Cette dernière servant occasionnellement de salle d'expérience. Le reste m'était totalement inconnu. Je supposais cependant être capable de m'y retrouver. Après tout, n'y étais-je pas enfermée jusqu'à il y a une semaine ?

« Donc, reprit Kankuro, on doit grappiller le plus d'informations possible sur les objectifs que poursuivaient le conseil en créant Yusuki, c'est ça ? »

Sa question reçu une réponse peu chaleureuse. Gaara le fusilla du regard – s'il avait eu des révolvers à la place des prunelles je ne donnais pas cher de la peau du marionnettiste – et Temari lui asséna un coup de poing rageur sur le coin de la tête.

« Imbécile !

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? » se plaignit-il, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

« Tu manques vraiment de délicatesse ! Tu pourrais présenter les choses autrement ! » le réprimanda sa sœur.

Enfin, quand je dis le « réprimander », il faut plutôt comprendre qu'elle lui hurlait dessus. Bon ! Sauvons le pauvre petit Kankuro avant qu'il ne devienne sourd ou peut-être même mort. On ne sait jamais, la blonde était bien capable de le tuer sans le faire exprès.

« Laisse tomber, Temari. » intervins-je.

« Il peut le dire, je m'en fiche. »

La blonde me dévisagea, hésitante, et obtempéra finalement. De toute façon c'était la vérité. Inutile de la fuir, de la dissimuler ou même de l'atténuer. Oui, j'avais été _créée. _Oui, j'étais un être artificiel. Il n'y avait aucun mal à le dire. J'étais ce que j'étais, point.

« Dé… désolé. » s'excusa gauchement Kankuro.

« Je te pardonne. » répondis-je en affichant un immense sourire, amusée par son air confus.

« Quand partons nous ? » demandais-je à Gaara, soudain plus sérieuse.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je réfléchi un instant, évaluant les différentes possibilités, et choisi celle qui me sembla la meilleure.

« Ce soir, quand la nuit sera assez sombre. Normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir personne mais je pense que ce serait plus sûr, on ne sait jamais. »

Le rouquin acquiesça.

« Très bien. »

La discussion s'arrêtait là, tout le monde le sentit bien. Ne restait plus qu'à exécuter ses ordres et partir nous préparer. Mais il me restait encore une question à poser. Une question qui me turlupinait depuis que je savais où il nous envoyait.

« Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

Temari sursauta.

« Voyons, Yusuki…. Gaara est Kazekage, il a sûrement beaucoup de travail et…

_ Ca je n'en doute pas. » la coupais-je.

« Mais je suis certaine que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. Sinon tu ne nous enverrais pas là bas. » affirmais-je en dévisageant le rouquin qui restait impassible.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Gaara me fixa à son tour, démasqué. Ahah ! On ne me la faisait pas à moi ! Môsieur le grandissime Kazekage nous cachait quelque chose et quoi que ce soit, j'allais lui tirer les vers du nez !

« Alors ? » le pressais-je, de plus en plus impatiente.

Il soupira. J'étais presque certaine de l'avoir entendu marmonner un « fille pénible » dans sa barbe – qu'il n'avait pas et n'aurait probablement jamais, d'ailleurs ! Ah, ah ! Finalement, l'imberbe se résigna à parler.

« Je vais rendre visite au conseil. » lâcha-t-il.

Je hoquetais.

« Attends. Tu veux dire LE conseil ? Celui qui m'a créée ? La bande de vieux croulants qui…

_ Celui là même. » m'interrompit le rouquin.

Je grimaçais.

« Tu cherches les ennuis ou quoi ? » grommelais-je.

« De toute façon tels que je les connais ils doivent être déjà loin. A l'heure qu'il est ils sont sûrement en train de se terrer dans un trou de sourie en espérant t'échapper le plus longtemps possible. »

Gaara sourit ( vous vous rendez compte ?! CINQ sourires en moins d'une heure !!! ).

« Ils ne sont pas très loin. » affirma-t-il calmement.

« Pour l'instant tu représentes un trop grand danger pour eux. Ils ne feront rien sans t'avoir supprimée.

_ C'est logique… » grognais-je, soudain beaucoup moins jouasse.

Quelle barbe ! Libre depuis quelques jours et _déjà_ menacée de mort. Ces chers débris devaient en effet avoir une frousse d'enfer. Qui sait ? Je ne connaissais pas leurs noms mais je pouvais très bien les reconnaitre. Et dans ces cas là, adieu monde cruel, le grand méchant Kazekage s'occuperait de leurs cas ! Il me suffirait d'un regard pour griller leur couverture. Tous les membres du conseil n'étant pas impliqués dans cette histoire, il était capital que je disparaisse pour réduire Gaara à l'impuissance. Après tout, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de tuer des innocents, n'est ce pas ? J'étais donc en danger, c'était un fait. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que cela, c'aurait été trop simple ! ( eh bien oui sinon où irait le monde je vous le demande ? ) Là où ça clochait, c'est qu'en tant qu'arme j'étais _forcément_ destinée à faire du mal. Les plans du conseil – quel qu'ils soient – n'impliquaient pas la sauvegarde de Gaara. Et devinez quoi ? Ca m'embêtait.

« Bon ! » lançais-je en cognant du poing sur la table.

« Très bien fais comme tu veux. Mais fais attention à toi, OK ? »

Le rouquin eu un mouvement de recul ( quoi ? On peut plus cogner les meubles ? ) et émit un grognement évasif.

« Promis ? » insistais-je, plus têtue qu'une mule.

« Oui. »

Retour aux phrases XXS ! Il était exaspérant ! Mais ne nous plaignons pas, j'avais obtenu ma promesse et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Bien ! Alors on y va. » déclarais-je, satisfaite de mon coup.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'abandonnais Kankuro et Temari devant leurs chambres respectives et fonçait dans l'aile Nord. Soit dit en passant, les deux gorilles qui en gardaient l'entrée avaient retenu la leçon de la dernière fois : ils me saluaient au passage et s'étalaient carrément à terre devant Temari ! Finalement, je les aimais bien. Je leur avais même donné des noms ! Fido et Médor, à défaut de pouvoir trouver un nom de babouin autre que King-Kong. Non je plaisante. En tout cas je gardais ces charmants surnoms là par devers moi. On ne sait jamais, le chimpanzé peut s'avérer violent. Mais revenons à ma super-course-de-la mort-qui-tue dans les couloirs de l'aile Nord. Ma chambre se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Gaara, laquelle était reliée à mes quartiers par une porte. Fermée à clef, la porte. Par mes soins. Manquerait plus que le Kazekage se mette à jouer les voyeurs !

A côté de celle – sertie d'améthyste – de Gaara, ma porte faisait bien piètre figure. Mais je m'en fichais, ça me donnais un prétexte de plus pour ne pas en prendre soin. Je l'enfonçais d'un coup d'épaule et me ruais à l'intérieur, totalement inconsciente. Par « inconsciente » comprenez qu'il ne faut _jamais_ arriver à toute bringue dans ma chambre. Et pour cause ! Juste sur le seuil m'attendait une magnifique pile de linge sale qui ne demandait qu'à me faire tomber, entreprise qu'elle réussit fort bien d'ailleurs. Je me vautrais de la manière la plus acrobatique et la moins gracieuse qui soit, atterrissant directement le nez sur une chaussette. Trop classe.

« Foutu linge sale de m… !!!!! »

Coupons au montage la magnifique flopée de jurons que je déversais sur ladite chaussette – qui ne m'avait rien fait, la pauvre. Une fois mon stock d'injures épuisé, je me relevais et m'époussetais avec le peu de dignité qui me restait. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Mais passons. ( pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'attarde sur ce genre de détails ??? ) Toujours en râlant comme un pou, je rassemblais mes affaires dans un sac que je balançais sur mon dos et m'apprêtais à sortir quand – oh malheur de tonnerre de dieu ! – j'aperçu Gaara planté devant ma porte avec l'air de quelqu'un qui disait « j'ai tout vu ! ».

Et oui, effectivement, à en juger par la commissure de ses lèvres qui frémissait légèrement je su qu'il n'avait rien loupé de ma chute. Et que ça l'amusait _beaucoup_. Ah, ah, j'suis morte de rire… Tellement bidonnée que je laissais échapper un « gn… ! » laborieux en l'assassinant du regard.

« Rigoles pas. » grognais-je en poussant discrètement sous le lit une petite culotte qui trainait par là.

Oh la honte…

Le rouquin ne dit rien, se contentant de détourner la tête d'un air entendu. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent de plus belle, signe qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir réprimer un sourire. Je soupirais. Dans mon malheur j'avais quand même de la chance : si Kankuro avait assisté à cette chute j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à ma mort ! Et peut-être même encore après. Enfin bref. Peu désireuse de prolonger son plaisir, j'attrapais mon étui à shuriken et fonçais hors de ma chambre avec la vague pensée qu'il faudrait que je pense à la ranger, un de ces jours. Alors que je lui passais sous le nez en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, Gaara me retint par le bras.

« S'il se moque de moi, Kazekage ou pas, je la lui fais bouffer cette chaussette ! » tempêtais-je intérieurement.

Serrant les dents, je lui fis face et guettais la remarque qui me mettrait en boule. Ses pupilles émeraude glissèrent sur mon visage, toujours aussi impénétrables. J'avais deux options : soit je le tuais tout de suite parce qu'il ne parlait pas et que flute, j'en avais marre d'attendre (!), soit je le laissais vivre quelques secondes de plus pour de toute façon le tuer après, pour cause de remarque mal venue. Alors que mon cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure pour résoudre ce dilemme ô combien insoutenable, Gaara se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche. Aller vas-y, dis la remarque, tu en meures d'envie ! Saches juste que je t'étripe si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'allusion à ma maladresse et au désordre de ma chambre !

« Toi aussi, fais attention à toi... »

Hein ? De quoi ?


	5. Panneau farceur et envie de meurtre

_« Toi aussi, fais attention à toi… »_

Cerveau à Yusuki : tourner à droite.

_« Toi aussi… »_

Sauter par-dessus la maison en prenant bien garde à ne pas s'entraver dans les fils électriques.

_« …fais attention à toi… »_

Lever les pieds, ne pas s'enfoncer dans le sable, ne pas tuer Sensui.

_«… fais attention… »_

Yusuki à cerveau : LA FERME !!!

Non, non, ne sortez pas tout de suite la camisole de force, il y a une raison à mon état ! J'étais prête à lui hurler dessus, à lui sauter à la gorge, à me mettre en pétard, en gros. Et voilà qu'il me demandait de prendre soin de moi ! Je veux dire, il était censé se moquer de moi et il me demandait, à _moi_, de faire attention et de revenir entière ! J'en étais restée comme deux ronds de flan. Deux crétins de ronds d'un flan débile à qui on aurait fait un lavage de cerveau. La voilà, la raison de ma soudaine perte de neurones : Sabaku no Gaara voulait que je fasse attention à moi. Ce qui, quand on y réfléchissait à deux fois, était vraiment débile.

« Yusuki ?

_ Mh... »

Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait le marionnettiste trop maquillé ?

« Yusuki fais gaffe !!! »

SHDOM !

« Non de dieu de #/&§*!!!!!!! Qu'est ce que fout ce panneau en plein milieu de ma route ??!!!! »

Les membres de l'équipe me regardèrent comme si j'étais une demeurée.

« Euh… Ca va ? »

Je grognais. Demeurée je suis : le panneau était visible à trois mètres de distance. Tout le monde avait sauté par-dessus, sauf moi. Non, moi j'avais préféré me le prendre en pleine poire, histoire de faire l'intéressante ! Sensui haussa les épaules, exaspéré.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Avançons ! »

Il me cherchait le noiraud ? Furieuse de m'être ainsi donnée en spectacle – à cause de quelqu'un qui n'était même pas là en plus ! – je me massais le nez et répliquais tout aussi sec. Ma voix claqua.

« C'est ça avance ! Quand tu seras paumé dans le désert tu nous appelleras. Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être un élan de générosité pour venir te sauver à ce moment là ? Mais je t'avoue que c'est pas garanti ! »

Sensui se mordit rageusement les lèvres. Quel cruel manque de répondant !

« Allons, allons… » tenta de nous calmer Temari tandis que Baki menaçait mon adversaire du regard.

« Inutile de vous battre pour ça. Ca va ton nez, Yusuki ? »

Elle voulu toucher la pauvre prune écrasée qui me tenait désormais lieu d'orifice respiratoire mais je me détournais, agacée.

« Ca va, rien de grave. On y va. »

Sur ce, je pris la tête du groupe et guidais mes compagnons dans le désert en maugréant dans ma barbe. Les autres me suivirent sans mot dire jusqu'à l'endroit où, quelques jours plus tôt, je rencontrais Gaara.

« C'est là ? »

Je hochais la tête. Baki scruta les environs de son œil unique.

« Je ne vois rien qui ressemble à un bâtiment. » constata-t-il platement.

J'avançais de quelques pas en avant et m'arrêtais juste devant une dune sous laquelle on voyait poindre un angle bétonné.

« C'est parce que c'est sous terre. »

Puis, sans plus prêter la moindre attention à mes coéquipiers, je me concentrais et déversais mon chakra dans le sol. Le sable répondit immédiatement à mon appel et se souleva dans une gerbe dorée, dégageant ainsi l'entrée du souterrain. Des vagues de sable jaillirent tout autour de moi, et j'exultais devant la maitrise phénoménale que j'avais acquise. Cette sensation de puissance avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Si je le voulais, je pouvais tout détruire sur mon passage. Je pouvais broyer des os, trancher du diamant et enrouer l'engrenage le plus diaboliquement parfait. Sans Gaara dans les parages, j'étais seule maitre du sable qui n'obéissait plus qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi. J'étais _dangereuse._

J'entendis Sensui suffoquer dans mon dos. Un sourire machiavélique grandit sur mes lèvres. Alors ? Je suis toujours aussi inutile et faible ? Tu penses toujours pouvoir m'étaler d'une pichenette, guignol ? Une irrépressible envie de tuer me submergea alors. J'étais puissante, et je voulais ressentir ce pouvoir. Je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Que se passerait-il si j'appelais à moi tout le sable du désert ? Si j'engloutissais le monde entier sous le poids de cette masse dorée ? _Si je tuais un être humain ?_

« Wow ! Yusuki c'est génial ! Je savais que tu utilisais les mêmes techniques que Gaara mais là je suis soufflée ! On dirait vraiment que c'est lui qui manie le sable ! »

_Gaara…_

Sabaku no… Gaara.

Ce fut comme un éclair qui transperça mon crâne.

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?!! » hoquetais-je, soudain en proie à la panique.

Le sable retomba lourdement à mes pieds, les enterrant presque à moitié. Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit ?! Cette subite soif de sang, cette volonté de tester mes limites, ce besoin de _tuer_ ?! Mon cœur s'accéléra. Ca ne me ressemblait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Ma poitrine devint douloureuse, soudain trop étroite pour contenir toute ma pression. Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit ???

« Yu… Yusuki ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je sursautais, soudain nez à nez avec Temari. Elle me fixait avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond du regard, prévenante.

« Ce… ce n'est rien. Mal de crâne...Ca doit être à cause de ma rencontre avec le panneau tout à l'heure. » balbutiais-je maladroitement.

Le panneau. C'était ça. Ca m'avait dérangé la cervelle. Ou plus exactement je n'avais déjà plus toute ma tête avant d'entrer en collision avec lui. Les paroles de Gaara m'avaient perturbée, il n'y avait que ça comme explication. Perturbée, sonnée, et carrément mise à côté de mes pompes ! Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. L'inquiétude me faisait faire n'importe quoi. Un nouvel éclair me traversa soudain, et je réussi à mettre les points sur les « i » et les accents sur les « e » : je ne voulais pas tuer n'importe qui, non. Je voulais les tuer, eux. Les membres du conseil. Ces foutus vieillards qui m'avaient confinée là dedans !

« Allons-y. » ordonnais-je en entrant dans mon ancienne prison.

J'avais toujours l'intention de mener cette mission à bien. Car une fois terminée, je détruirai cet endroit maudit pour toujours. Et avec lui sombreront ces mauvaises pensées, ce désir de vengeance et cette envie de tuer. Cet endroit me mettait en colère. Il réveillait en moi une violence qui ne m'allait pas. Non sans blagues, les veines proéminentes sur le front ne me vont pas au teint. Car la vraie cause de ce dérapage, c'était l'odeur du sang séché qui encroutait les murs. Mon sang. Leurs murs.

Temari, Kankuro et moi délaissâmes donc Baki et Sensui à l'entrée. Je guidais mes deux coéquipiers à travers le dédale des couloirs ténébreux, m'arrêtant à chaque pièce pour fouiner un peu avant de repartir. Je ne tenais pas à m'attarder entre ces murs. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à ma cellule, Temari laissa échapper un petit cri.

« C'est là que tu as vécu pendant tout ce temps ? »

Sa mine déconfite m'arracha un sourire.

« On ne dirait pas mais c'est la pièce la plus confortable du bâtiment. » plaisantais-je.

« C'est un cinq étoiles. Au moins ! »

Kankuro ricana sombrement tandis que sa sœur inspectait les murs.

« Il n'y a aucune ventilation, rien. Tu devais mourir de chaud là dedans ! »

J'acquiesçais.

« Un véritable sauna ! C'est à ça que je dois ma peau nette. On ne dirait pas mais j'avais droit à un soin de peau permanent et gratuit ! » raillais-je.

Temari sourit tristement et sortit de la cellule numéro 13 dont je me détournais sans l'once d'un regret. Je n'étais pas masochiste au point d'y remettre les pieds, non mais ! Devant nous les cellules défilaient, toutes vides. Seules quelques unes abritaient encore un ou deux cadavres en décomposition, des masses informes rongées par les verres et la pourriture. L'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait nous forçait parfois à accélérer le pas sous peine de s'évanouir. Le bâtiment entier fut passé en revue sans que nous ne trouvions le moindre indice qui aurait pu nous mettre sur une piste. Toutes les pièces avaient été vidées peu après mon départ.

Toutes, sauf _une_. Le laboratoire. La main sur la poignée, je soufflais un bon coup avant d'enclencher le mécanisme. Je ne pu ouvrir que de quelques centimètres. Quelque chose de lourd bloquait l'entrée de l'intérieur. Ni une, ni deux, j'enfonçais la porte d'un coup de pied bien sentit. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça ! Ma joie fut cependant de courte – trèèès courte – durée et un haut le cœur s'échappa des tréfonds de ma gorge. J'entendis la respiration de Temari se figer et Kankuro marmonner un « non de dieu ! » significatif. Ce qui bloquait la porte, c'était un cadavre. Au sol des dizaines de corps informes finissaient de pourrir tandis qu'au fond de la pièce s'entassaient des lambeaux de chair sanguinolents, fraichement jetés. Des dizaines, des centaines de faciès déformés par la mort grimaçaient à la face des rats qui abandonnèrent leur festin à notre approche.

« Qu… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!! » s'étrangla Kankuro.

« Ils ont fait disparaitre les preuves. » répondis-je sombrement, contenant à grand peine une fureur dévastatrice.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans mes paumes. Je bouillais sur place, en rage. Les fumiers, les salauds ! Ils avaient osé !

« Disparaitre les… » ânonna difficilement Temari, les yeux rivés sur un torse d'où s'échappait le liquide brunâtre de la mort.

« Oui. Ils les ont tous tués. Tous leurs cobayes. Toutes leurs créations ! »

Ma voix se brisa, étranglée par la rage. J'avais envie de hurler, de gronder à m'en faire claquer les cordes vocales ! D'évacuer toute cette colère qui me dévorait de l'intérieur comme un brasier infernal. Mais rien ne sortit. Je ne leur ferai pas cette joie. Il suffisait que l'un de nous – un seul d'entre nous – s'échappe et nous étions tous morts. Livrés à la morsure du désert comme chair à vermine ! Ma fuite était la cause de ce massacre, je ne pouvais pas réparer ça. Non. Mais j'allais leur faire payer cher chaque ride douloureuse imprimée sur ces visages morbides !

Un corps s'effondra soudain, puis un autre qui se disloqua au sol dans un bruit aqueux mêlé de craquements sinistres. Temari recula subitement, une main sur la bouche pour ne pas vomir. La pyramide, privée de deux appuis, s'écroula lentement. Les membres enchevêtrés tombèrent les uns après les autres, tous poussés par quelque chose. Quelque chose qui venait du centre de l'amas de chair.

_Il y avait quelqu'un en dessous._

J'eu un hoquet de surprise quand apparu un bras vacillant, coincé entre deux membres d'où la chair pendouillait en flasque putride, à peine encore reliée à l'os par un filament usé. Dès cet instant mon cerveau répondit absent – une fois encore, me direz vous ! – et je me jetais à l'assaut des tissus décharnés que j'arrachais à pleine main, plantant mes ongles dans les chairs qui s'écrasèrent au sol, très vite piétinées par mes soins. Poussant, soufflant, j'attrapais la petite main tremblante dans la mienne, remontais le long du bras, plongeais dans les entrailles ouvertes de la monstrueuse pyramide. Mes doigts se refermèrent enfin sur les épaules de l'enfant que je remontais à l'air libre, écartant l'étreinte des corps autour de ses membres frêles et tremblants. Temari et Kankuro, d'abord restés immobiles de stupeur, vinrent enfin à mon secours et m'aidèrent à porter l'enfant jusque dans le couloir. Son corps nu était couvert de sang et de liquide corporel gluant, les mêmes que ceux qui poissaient à présent mes bras. Je l'allongeais au sol, gardant son dos appuyé contre ma poitrine. Sa tête se balança mollement, comme si son cou allait céder. Je la lui maintins doucement, et écartais quelques mèches poisseuses de son visage. Une fille. C'était une petite fille. A en juger par sa taille et la faiblesse de son organisme, elle avait été stoppée avant d'avoir achevé sa croissance, sortie de sa cuve avant d'être arrivée à maturité. A côté de moi Temari s'agitait, paniquée.

« Elle est très mal en point ! » couina-t-elle.

« Il faut la ramener au village le plus vite possible ! »

J'acquiesçais difficilement, trop absorbée par le souffle haletant de l'enfant qui s'agrippait à moi de toutes ses forces. Ses minuscules mains refusaient de lâcher mes cheveux, lesquels avaient pris une teinte rouge souillé. Je frémis face à la pâleur de sa peau qui contrastait diamétralement avec la noirceur de mes cheveux, faisant ainsi ressortir le caractère fantomatique de ce petit être en train de s'éteindre.

« Je vais la porter. » dis-je en hissant la petite sur mon dos.

Lorsque nous ressortîmes, Baki et Sensui ouvrirent des yeux exorbités par la surprise. Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et commençais à courir en direction du village, portée par un regain d'énergie qui décupla mes forces.

« La mission n'est même pas terminée ! » râla Sensui.

« C'est indigne d'un ninja de rentrer au village en n'ayant accompli que la moitié du travail !

_ Tais toi ! »

Ma voix avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

« Tu crois que la laisser mourir sans rien faire serait une attitude plus digne ?! Nous reviendrons un autre jour ! »

Personne n'osa contester ces ordres. Au bout d'une heure de course ininterrompue, nous déboulâmes en trombe dans l'hôpital de Suna.


	6. Hécatombe à l'hôpital et main baladeuse

Tic, tac… Tic, tac…

Si je vous dis que j'avais une envie furieuse de fracasser cette horloge, vous me croyez ? Je vous jure qu'elle me narguait ! Avec ses sales aiguilles qui se faisaient la course. Une course d'escargots aveugles, ouais ! A peine arrivée à l'hôpital j'avais beuglé à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il me fallait un médecin et que _non_, ce n'était pas pour moi – pourquoi tout le monde a-t-il tout de suite pensé que c'était moi, la malade ??? – mais pour la petite fille que je tenais dans mes bras. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de négociations acharnée, une armée de médecins avait enfin daigné prendre en charge la fillette. Et cela faisait plus de _deux heures_ qu'ils étaient en salle d'intervention ! Deux longues heures durant lesquelles je me rongeais les sangs, impuissante. Après s'être assurés que la petite était aux bons soins des médecins, les membres de mon équipe s'en étaient allés. Baki et Sensui étaient rentrés chez eux, Kankuro était allé rédiger son rapport sur cette première mission et Temari était allé vomir dans un coin. Vu son teint livide, je dirais qu'elle en avait pour une bonne heure encore avant de pouvoir quitter les toilettes. Quant à moi je restais là, à poireauter devant cette foutue salle d'opération, assise sur un canapé bosselé en tête à tête avec une horloge farceuse. Parce que vous savez quoi ? Je venais de me rendre compte qu'elle n'était même pas à l'heure. A ma droite, suspendu au dessus de la porte hermétiquement close de la salle d'opération, un néon rouge m'interdisait d'entrer. « Opération en cour ». Mais une opération pouvait-elle raisonnablement durer _deux heures_ ???

Dans le couloir annexe les patients défilaient, qui en chaise roulante, qui en civière, d'autres sur leurs deux jambes ou emprisonnés dans des bandages. Le brouhaha était incessant mais lointain, comme étouffé, emprisonné dans une cloche de verre. Les visages inconnus défilaient, et pas un seul ne savait ce qu'il se passait. _Pas un seul ne comprenait_. Une petite fille était en train de mourir sous leurs yeux, par _ma_ faute, et ils ne voyaient rien. Deux blonds, un brun, une rousse et un chauve. Tient ? Un arlequin. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait légalement se teindre les cheveux en dix couleurs différentes. Encore un brun, une brune, un châtain clair, un foncé… Quelle monotonie dans ces visages. Soudain mes yeux accrochèrent des cheveux cuivrés, flamboyants sous les néons. Et sous cette tignasse rousse il y avait deux yeux émeraude, deux yeux qui s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent.

« G… Gaara. »

Oui c'était bien lui. En chair, en os, en personne. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Etais-ce moi ? Impossible. Et pourtant il se hâta dans ma direction sans lâcher mes yeux des siens, l'air inquiet. Il me rejoignit très vite, ignorant les saluts gourmands des quelques infirmières encore présentes à cette heure ci. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à ma hauteur, il se figea.

« Kankuro m'a prévenu. » dit-il doucement.

Ainsi Kankuro avait fait son rapport de vive voix. Il s'était bien gardé de me prévenir, le traitre. Rien que pour ça je me promis de lui faire la peau. Trop épuisée pour répondre, je hochais la tête. Le silence s'installa alors, pendant lequel Gaara prit place à côté de moi sur le vieux canapé. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, probablement me serais-je demandé si son postérieur de Kazekage n'allait pas souffrir de se poser sur autre chose que du satin. Seulement voilà. J'étais tout, sauf dans mon état normal.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Ma voix mourut quelque part entre ma gorge et l'air libre, étouffée par l'angoisse. Finalement je me contentais de secouer la tête en lui désignant ce sale néon toujours allumé, signe que je n'étais pas plus avancée que lui. Gaara comprit et se tu, probablement plongé dans ses réflexions. Pendant un instant je me demandais comment il avait réagit en apprenant qu'une autre copie de lui-même était encore en vie. Enfin, si l'on pouvait qualifier l'état de la petite comme « en vie ». Discrètement, je l'épiais du regard. Les mains croisées entre ses genoux, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, la tête rejetée en avant, il ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Aucun signe qui puisse trahir ses réflexions intérieures. Et pourtant je le savais, la situation le préoccupait. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il fait le trajet jusqu'ici ? Ses prunelles émeraude fixaient un point loin devant lui. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, et son air contrarié ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je soupirais en m'affaissant dans le canapé. J'étais moi-même pire que lui. Une vraie boule de nerfs ! Des images infernales défilaient dans ma tête, nées de mon imagination trop fertile. Malheureusement pour moi, impossible de la bâillonner. J'entendais les cris des centaines d'autres cobayes exécutés froidement, leur peur et leur désespoir face à la porte du laboratoire définitivement fermée. L'horreur de leurs yeux face à leurs bourreaux, ces mêmes bourreaux qui souriaient en tailladant leur chair avant de les entasser dans un coin, en attendant que je les trouve. Car c'était aussi ça, le but de la manœuvre : que je tombe nez à nez avec ce renflement putride tout juste sortit des enfers. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le canapé. La colère agitait mes doigts de spasmes dangereux, enfonçant mes ongles toujours plus profondément dans le tissu. Ces vieux débris… Leur tête. Il me fallait leur tête ! Je la leur arracherai à vif, je ferai claquer leurs ligaments, éclater leurs veines ! Je leur arracherai le cœur avant de le balancer dans un coin du désert, livré à la charogne comme ils avaient abandonné les miens ! Ma mâchoire se crispa à m'en faire éclater les dents. Cette bande de vieillards ! Je mettrai un terme à leur trop longue existence !

Je me figeais soudain, hagarde, électrisée. Gaara avait posé sa main sur mon avant bras, m'arrachant un sursaut. Doucement, sans même relever les yeux de ce point loin devant lui, il avait avancé la main jusqu'à rencontrer ma peau. Mon cœur cessa de battre. Littéralement. S'il avait sourit à ce moment là en me déclarant adorer les éléphants roses je crois que j'en serais morte ! Et pourtant, je me sentis étrangement plus calme. Toute ma rage disparut instantanément, comme balayée par un vent doux. Mes mains relâchèrent le canapé – qui dû pousser un énorme « ouf » en langage meuble – et ma respiration se calma peu à peu. La colère, la peur, l'angoisse et la vengeance, tout cela me quitta soudain, laissant un énorme vide derrière elles. Je me sentis soudain perdue. Egarée, livrée à moi-même. Ne restait plus que la brûlure de sa peau contre la mienne, seul point d'encrage auquel je pouvais encore me raccrocher. Fermant les yeux, je ne me concentrais plus que sur cette chaleur. Les images atroces disparurent peu à peu et je retrouvais un semblant de calme. Je n'osais pas bouger. Je n'en avais plus la force ni même l'envie. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me raccrocher à cette sensation de chaleur, à ce bien être que diffusait la main de Gaara dans la mienne. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, appréciant seulement la chaleur de l'autre.

« Sa peau est douce… »

La remarque ne me déplu même pas. J'étais trop fatiguée pour râler après les dérapages de mon cerveau stupide. Peu à peu, mes membres d'abord crispés se détendirent, jusqu'à se relâcher complètement. Mon souffle ralentit, ma vue se brouilla, et je basculais dans le sommeil.

Je ne me réveillais que quelques heures plus tard, à peu près fraiche et pas du tout dispose. Je me redressais d'un bond, m'entravais dans quelque chose de mou et me vautrais par terre, le nez sur… une chaussette. Un grognement furieux monta des tréfonds de ma gorge. J'étais dans ma chambre. Minute ! Dans ma chambre ?! Tout en me redressant, je rembobinais le film de la vieille. La montagne de cadavre, la main de Gaara sur mon bras… _la petite_ ! Ni une, ni deux, je giclais hors de la chambre telle la survoltée en furie et me ruais dans les couloirs. Direction : le bureau du Kazekage dans lequel je déboulais sans même prendre le temps de frapper.

« Gaara ! »

L'intéressé soupira – tient ? J'avais l'impression qu'il s'y attendait – et congédia les deux hommes qui me dévisageaient d'un air outré. Je les snobais royalement et me plantais devant le bureau du rouquin, totalement hystérique.

« La petite ! Comment va-t-elle ? On… on était à l'hôpital et… »

Le rouge me monta aux joues quand me revint en mémoire la sensation de la peau du roux contre la mienne. Et flûte ! Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à l'écrevisse !

« Comment je suis arrivée ici ?! Est-ce qu'elle est en vie ? Elle… »

Gaara me coupa d'un geste de la main. Ses yeux cernés happèrent les miens, m'imposant le calme et le silence.

« Elle va bien. » finit-il par lâcher, m'autorisant ainsi à respirer.

Ma poitrine se détendit pour la première fois depuis la vieille et j'inspirais à fond, remplissant mes poumons au maximum.

« Hier tu t'es endormie. Je t'ai ramené ici et je suis retourné à l'hôpital. »

Mon sang quitta mon cerveau pour aller émigrer dans mes joues tandis que je pestais intérieurement. C'était quoi cette rébellion ?! Je m'assénais une claque mentale magistrale et redescendais sur terre. Bon sang ! Me prendre un panneau en pleine poire m'avait dérangé la cervelle !

« Et maintenant ? Où est-elle ? »

Gaara ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais n'en eu pas le temps, interrompu par Temari qui entra en force – comprendre : en fracassant la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Gaara ! La petite ! Elle est réveillée ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Réveillée ? Mon cerveau mit un quart de secondes à réagir. A peine la blonde eu-t-elle remarqué ma présence que je lui sautais dessus.

« Elle est réveillée ??! Comment elle va ? Elle a parlé ?? »

Temari me repoussa – quoi ? Je l'étranglais ? – et me regarda d'un air grave.

« Oui elle a parlé. » dit-elle d'un ton dur.

« Depuis son réveil elle refuse qu'on l'approche. Elle se braque comme un animal. Finalement on a même dû… l'attacher à son lit pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. »

Je me figeais, horrifiée. Et pourtant pas surprise. Non. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle avait vu la mort, elle s'était même trouvée emprisonnée sous une montagne de cadavres ! Comment aurait-elle pu rester calme ? Je m'agitais moi aussi.

« Je veux la voir. Il… Il faut que je la voie ! »

Temari me retint par le bras. Je me débattis, folle furieuse.

« Attends ! » hurla la blonde.

« Tu vas la voir alors attends deux secondes ! » me réprimanda-t-elle.

Je cessais mes gesticulations et le regardais d'un air mauvais. Attendre ? Pour quoi faire ?! Le sommeil m'avait déjà assez retardée ! L'encouéttée jouait un jeu dangereux en voulant me retenir ici plus longtemps.

« Depuis son réveil elle n'a pratiquement pas parlé. » repris Temari.

« En fait, elle n'a pas cessé de t'appeler. »

Gaara fronça les sourcils – qu'il n'avait pas mais faisons tout comme – tandis que je hoquetais.

« Quoi ? »

La blonde hocha la tête.

« Depuis son réveil elle n'a dit que deux mots : numéro 13. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le numéro que tu portais, non ? »

J'acquiesçais difficilement. La fillette n'avait jamais vu le numéro tatoué sur mon ventre. Si elle le connaissait, c'était forcément que quelqu'un lui en avait parlé. Ce qui n'était pas bon du tout pour moi. Gaara sembla se faire la même réflexion car il quitta son siège et se débarrassa de sa tenue de Kazekage.

« On y va. » dit-il simplement.

Cool ! Bénie soit cette phrase minime mais libératrice ! Je n'aurais pas dis mieux ! J'aurais peut-être rajouté un « fiers camarades ninjas » derrière mais l'idée restait la même et… Zut ! Voilà que je recommençais à déraper. Je laissais pourtant échapper un soupire de soulagement : retour à la normale ! C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que mon cerveau s'égarait sur autre chose que le rouquin qui cavalait devant moi. Dans peu de temps nous aurions rejoints l'hôpital, et avec lui la fillette tout juste sortie du gouffre des enfers. Me revint en mémoire la façon dont ses petites mains s'étaient accrochées à moi, la force avec laquelle elle s'était agrippée à mes cheveux, comme si sa survie en dépendait. Ce qui était en fait le cas, si l'on y réfléchissait bien. Enfin la silhouette décharnée de l'hôpital se dessina devant nous, très vite accompagnée de l'odeur prenante des médicaments. A la vue de Gaara, toutes les infirmières bavèrent de contentement et s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage, saluèrent sa sœur comme il se devait et me gratifièrent d'une œillade menaçante.

« Touche à notre Kazekage et on t'étripe ! » hurlaient-elles en silence.

C'est ça. Comme si j'avais l'intention de lui sauter dessus ! J'étais à deux doigts de leur faire remarquer le petit filet de bave qui coulait le long de leur menton quand un médecin déboula devant nous comme un diable sort de sa boite, un œil au beurre noir et la blouse déchirée. La trentaine, son visage était ravagé par une nuit sans sommeil et ses cheveux ébène partaient dans tout les sens. Il était totalement paniqué.

« Seigneur Kazekage ! Vous voilà enfin ! » souffla-t-il en se tenant le cœur, comme pour remercier je ne sais quel dieu de lui avoir envoyé du renfort.

« La petite que vous avez ramené hier soir… On… on n'arrive plus à la maitriser ! » haleta-il en gesticulant comme un perdu.

« Elle n'est pas normale. C'est…. C'est incroyable ! Elle arrive à… à… »

Le pauvre n'eu pas le temps de finir, Gaara ayant déjà prit le chemin de la chambre de l'enfant. Je lui emboitais le pas, de plus en plus fébrile, la marionnette démantibulée toujours sur les talons ( le docteur, pas Kankuro bande d'idiots ! ) Je n'eu même pas besoin d'indications pour deviner que nous étions arrivés à destination : deux chambres plus loin régnait un capharnaüm sans nom. Une troupe d'infirmières s'agitaient, seringue en main, pour fuir en hurlant deux secondes plus tard. Hyper courageuses ces bestioles là. Accélérant le pas, je dépassais Gaara et déboulait en trombe dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Oui, elle était réveillée. Et elle avait fichu un sacré bordel ! Ligotée aux barreaux de son lit par les poignets, elle s'agitait comme un animal furieux, hurlant et soufflant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Tout autour d'elle, les meubles défoncés gisaient à terre, en mille morceaux. Des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol, sinistre vestige des vitres éclatées par la poussée du sable. Ce dernier fouettait l'air, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les grains s'entrechoquaient férocement, se détachaient, se bataillaient, s'écrasaient contre tout ce qu'ils trouvaient dans un fracas monstrueux, un désordre sans nom. Des gerbes de poussière dorée éclataient aux quatre coins de la pièce en écho à l'affolement de la fillette qui, loin de contrôler parfaitement le sable, se blessait elle-même. Son chakra était instable, je le sentais. Il soudait les grains entre eux avec difficulté et se relâchait sans cesse pour mieux revenir, tremblant et de plus en plus affaiblit. Le sable lui échappait, rechignait à lui obéir.

_« Un prototype imparfait... »_ songeais-je.

Voilà ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Une expérience échouée, interrompue avant d'avoir abouti. Elle était incapable de contrôler le sable et son corps était resté celui d'une enfant. En tant qu'arme, elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas tenu la sélection.

_Elle ne leur servait à rien._

Voilà pourquoi ils avaient cherché à s'en débarrasser. Inconsciemment, je m'approchais d'elle. Le sable m'attaqua aussitôt mais je le repoussais, balayant le chakra de la petite du mien. Elle réagit aussitôt et tourna vers moi un regard fou. Quelques mèches de cheveux noisette lui collaient au visage, poisseuses de sueur. Sa peau d'albâtre – la même que la mienne – avait prit un teint livide, presque cadavérique sous l'effort et la panique. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui me troubla le plus. Car à cet instant précis, je croisais son regard. Deux magnifiques orbes émeraude plongèrent dans l'améthyste de mes prunelles, m'arrachant un frisson. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que _lui_. La même couleur, la même solitude dans le regard. La même tristesse.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'affoler, je soulevais le bas de mon tee-shirt – ne pas rougir en pensant au _vrai_ propriétaire du débardeur, respirer et repousser les délires de mon cerveau atrophié –, dévoilant ainsi le numéro qu'elle scandait d'une voix faible et chevrotante.

« N'aie pas peur… » murmurais-je en m'approchant lentement.

« Ca va aller… On est pareilles toutes les deux… »

Tout en la rassurant, je prenais peu à peu le contrôle du sable fou qui m'obéit et retourna gentiment dormir dehors. Les soubresauts de l'enfant cessèrent tandis que sa respiration se calmait. Les yeux rivés sur moi, je sentis qu'elle m'analysait, comme on évalue la force d'un ennemi ou la probabilité d'un danger.

Derrière moi, le médecin couinait.

« Elles arrivent à contrôler le sable ! T… toute les deux ! Kazekage-sama c'est… c'est incompréhensible ! »

Il se tu sur un simple regard de Gaara. Quand il voulait, il pouvait _vraiment_ avoir un regard de pur psychopathe. Avec un peu d'entrainement, probablement devrais-je pouvoir faire la même chose ? Faire taire Temari d'une simple œillade menaçante… Quel doux rêve !

Peu à peu, la distance qui me séparait du lit disparu, et je m'assis aux côtés de la fillette dont les yeux ne me lâchaient plus. Elle tremblait imperceptiblement. Quant à moi, j'étais bien embêtée ! Que faire ? Je n'en avais peut-être pas l'air mais j'étais aussi douée en baby-sitting que Kankuro en maquillage ! C'est-à-dire carrément nulle. J'eu soudain un éclair de pur génie. Et si je commençais par la détacher ? Trouvant l'idée excellente – n'est ce pas ? – j'effleurais doucement les liens qui entravaient ses membres.

« Je vais t'enlever ça. » murmurais-je.

« Mais tu dois me promettre de te tenir tranquille. »

Ses prunelles se firent méfiantes. Je souris tristement et écartais une mèche de son front brûlant. Elle eu un bref mouvement de recul – pur instinct de survie – puis, comprenant que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, elle se détendit et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Mon sourire se fit plus franc cette fois, et je m'empressais de délivrer ses poignets de leur entrave. Deux secondes plus tard, elle me sautait au cou en sanglotant.

* * *

Bon alors tapez pas, tapez pas, mais je pars en vacances demain et c'est... sans internet . En gros la suite viendra dans euh... longtemps ^^"""

Désolée, vraiment gomene du retard à venir. Si ça peut vous consoler je serai en train de me morfondre au pays des chèvres avec pour seule compagnie deux poules et trois cailloux... T.T

Ja, mata ne! =)


End file.
